


Wishes

by jkkitty



Series: MFU 100 prompts [13]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #48 Cold</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishes

They were so cold. The wall they were chained against, the air around them, even the ground they stood on in their bare feet was beyond cold and it was frozen.

Neither man knew how long they had been attached to the wall but knew unless someone rescued them soon, they would die from exposure before starvation and dehydration took them. 

After the beating and drugs no one had entered the cell to ask any more questions as the information Thrush needed had become unusable. They received no food or water since then and felt their lives slowly slipping away.

“Illya?” Napoleon’s voice, which was almost gone from the screaming they had done during the torture, broke the silence.

“Yes?” his partner answered in a whispered voice the best he could do.

“Have you done everything you dreamed about doing?”

“That is a strange question in our current situation.”

“Well, it seems like as good of time as any.”

“I have a few things I still wish to do and do you have unfulfilled desires?”

“Yes. May I ask what you would like to still do?”

Illya thought a second, “Having the freedom to choice what I wish to do instead of always being ordered to. And I would see my home once again, walk the fields of happier times without having to hide my present there. You.”

“Be able to make plans to marry and actually do it with your sister, have children and have you be my best man.” Napoleon said without hesitation. “Don’t you want to marry and have children?” 

“I have never thought that far ahead. In this line of work, we do not have a very long life expectance. But if I survive, it would be nice.”

“Maybe with Grace?”

Illya blushed a little, “That is always a possibility.”

Silence settled on the cell once more. With the cold creeping into their bodies, they drifted to sleep unable to keep their eyes open any longer.

Gunfire, running feet, and raised voices forced their eyes open as UNCLE arrived.

Then freedom was theirs as they were released from the wall and slowly lowered to the ground. Wrapped in blankets, they saw the team lead by Jo, Mark, and April before them.

“You were very hard to locate this time,” Jo told them. “Could you please tell Thrush to take you someplace easier to find next time?”

The men tried to smile at her but their energy was at its limit.

As the men were loaded on stretchers, they reached out to one another. The look that passed between them before the cold once more closed their eyes, ensure the other that someday they would help each other to fulfilling their dream. 


End file.
